WateredDown Ghost King
by lightningcurse4you
Summary: Nico diAngelo has been gone for nearly 2 months now, and Percy has never been happier to see him. I wonder how they'll celebrate? ;P That's right...With some hot boy love. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. REVIEW. :


**PercyXNico :D also, this _is_ yaoi, so if you don't like it, get the fuck out now. that was your warning. I don't own PJO, if I did, Nico would be supreme ruler of everything including Percy and Luke. ENJOY! :D **

Ugghh. It's been nearly 2 months since I've seen... "Nico!" I yelled for him as I saw him running up the hills borders. He hasn't been here in such a long time because Hades had him working for him again. Stupid family ties. Anyway being the son of Poseidon and all I have the immense power to get to him sooner. I've been waiting for this for so long that I slammed right into him.

"Dammit Percy!" He said, with a smirk on his lips. He wants me too, I can see it in those immensely dark eyes of his. I didn't care anymore... I looked him in the eyes and crashed my lips against his, I really wanted him to cave, and he did. He kissed me back with the same intensity and eventual started licking my lips for entry, and man did I gladly give it to him. We fought for dominance over each others tongues.

After what felt like years of our saliva mixing together, I wanted more. and from the feel of Nico's pants on my thigh, I'd say he was too. "Let's take this back to your room Nico, nice and dark in there." I said, nibbling on his smiled and blushed as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to his cabin.

As soon as we got in, he slammed me against the door as soon as it closed. We began rubbing our already hardened members against each other, wanting more. I eventually got tired of foreplay and threw Nico on the bed his dad had given him, throwing his shirt over his head, 'Who needs shirts anyway?' He undressed me and I began to lick nearly every crevice of his chest, memorizing him completely, eventually working my way down to his manhood. i stopped when i got to his favorite spot: right where his thighs and balls meet. He moaned loudly as I licked over that spot, and then biting. Nico let out a soft whimper as I moved closer and closer to his tip. I kissed it and began to lick. He groaned so loud I almost came on the spot, but I just thrusted him inside my mouth.

Holy hell Nico tastes so good. Licking from the base up he moans and he cries out my name. I eventually get to the vein under his dick and suck on it on my way back to the tip. Nico starts to buck his hips my way and I love the incredible taste he has... even if he is chocking me a bit. (Hey, I'm out of practice!) After a few minutes. He comes in my mouth and I swallow him, pumping every last drop of his come until he goes soft. I lift my mouth off of him with a small pop. "I'm not done yet Percy" He pulls me up and smashes me down on the bed with a rough kiss. I fell his cock begin to harden again and it's rubbing against me, I moan.

Nico licks the place where my neck merges with my shoulder and bites, he likes to leave his mark. "It's your turn." He said in a husky voice i never thought he could manage. (Eh, must be puberty kicking in. He is 16 after all, or 83 depending how you look at it.) He begins to toy with me. grabbing onto my dick, and rubbing the tip with his thumb, before sliding up and down, making me moan. "Nico...nuhh..." I'm pretty sure I'm blushing a really deep shade of red. Thank gods it's dark in here. Nico, is to busy to notice anyway, he's more focused on trying to open my legs.

Damn, I've never been the 'girl' before, and I'm not sure it'll feel good at first. Nico holds up his fingers to my face. "Lick, now. Trust me, you'll need it Percy." I nod and begin to lick his fingers as if they were his dick instead. He let out a small moan, touching himself. 'Sooo hot Nico, so hot.' When Nico decided that his fingers were wet enough, he spread my legs as wide as I could get them to go. and placed a finger at my entrance, slipping in his index, spreading my muscles as he went in. I'll admit, it stung a little, but that's normal. i relaxed as soon as it began to feel good, and Nico slipped in another finger. This one hurt a bit more, and Nico began to scissor me, stretching mu muscles as much as he could. He pushed them in while i thrust towards him. He knew i was used to it as soon as i began to do that, so he stuck in a third finger and stretched me even further, I felt my muscles spread and then Nico was over come with a dark expression.

Without warning Nico, takes out his fingers, leaving me with an empty feeling, and thrusts into me. "Holy fucking shit Percy, you're so...nuhhh, tight!" But he manages to hit my prostate on the spot. I yell "Nico! ugh, nuhh.. Again." I feel tears falling down my face, and then all i could feel was pleasure. After several minutes, I felt hot. Nico was a piece of work and kept thrusting in while I thrusted onto him. He began to moan, he flipped me over and thrusted harder, hitting my prostate at an even better angle. I half yelled half moaned out his name. (Really, you can only express so much in a 4 letter name.)

"Like that Percy?" He said, slowing down, making it feel even more pleasing. i was a hot mess and I wanted release. "Your dick looks awfully lonely Percy...Need help?" Nico's voice was silky smooth and sexy, I nodded. Nico began to jack me off in time to his thrusts... I am sooo close. I can feel it in my lower abdomen, a small squeeze here, and a few on my dick.

Holy hell.

Nico sped up again, and this time i knew he was close too. I can feel his balls tighten and mine do too. "Gonna, ngh... Percy!" Nico came, his delicious white semen filling me up in short warm bursts. Before I knew it, i was shooting my own load at the sheets and it felt so fucking good to be the girl for once. I sighed as it was over, and Nico lied us down. I was so tired, and so was he. He was breathing so hard, whether from exhaustion or ecstasy, I knew he was going to take a while. But for now, all I can feels for now is Nico. Nico's essence inside of me and the though of being with him for a really, really long time. We lay there for another while, until I feel myself begin to drift off and Nico pull out of me.

I turned, facing Nico, pressing my lips to his as I closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was Nico wrap his arms around me, and kiss my forehead with a small, "Thank you Percy."

**So Yeah... Second Yaoi... First one with PJO, second PJO story in general. Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR! :D**


End file.
